G Billy
G Billy is one of the founding members of the Club Penguin Band. He usually plays the drums, and, occasionally, the flute. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties and events. List of performances *Winter Luau, Dance Club, January 2006 *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006 *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006 *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (Not a performance, eating lunch) *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006 *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006 *St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2007 *Summer Kickoff Party, Beach, June 2007 *Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007 *Surprise Party, Dance Club, November 2007 *St. Patrick's Day, Dance Club, March 2008 *Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008 *Music Jam 09, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds. (not an animation, a real moving character.) *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage on random servers while signing backgrounds (not an animation, a real moving character.). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010 *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011 (animation, not a real moving character) *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, July 2012 preformed on every server every 20 minutes (also animation Quotes *G BILLY HERES!!!!! *HAVE YOU MET PB???? *JOIN THE BAND! *NICE DRUMMER! *WATCH THIS!! *LOLZ! NICE!! *WELL I GTG PPLZ *PEACE DRUMMERZ!! *Good work guys. We really rocked out there! *WOOT WOOT *Penguin Band has changed my life *More blue more blue! *PERFECT!! *Awesome!! *lol Trumpet!! *Trumpets go TOOT TOOT!! *CRASH! BANG! CRASH! BANG! *toot toot! *She is a Great Lady! *She has interview us a few times *Do you read the Club Penguin Times? *Drummers Over here!! *DRUM! *When I say HEY FRANKY you say WERE LOUD!! *CRY CRY CRY!!!!! *A COOKIE?! *Is a little better now *signs autograph *signs another autograph *signs a hundred autographs *WHEW my flipper hurts *hey thanks *TO THE DOCK Trivia *He has over 50 pins. *He says if he wasn't a musician, he'd still be working as a chef in the Pizza Parlor. **However, this should be impossible as the Penguin Band formed back in Penguin Chat 3, if not before, and the Pizza Parlor didn't open until February 2006. *He is the only penguin to use an instrument that was sold in the Music Jam catalog in the Back Stage (although the drumsticks aren't an instrument themselves, they were still for sale in the music catalog). *He is most likely to be the drummer in the Penguin Chat 3 Band. *His flute is not the same as the flute in real life, his flute looks like a trumpet, clarinet, old time flute, or recorder. *G Billy is probably the easiest famous penguin to imitate seeing as you only need the drumsticks, Dark Blue color and the Black Cowboy Hat. Of course, that was his old look. His new look is harder to imitate. *He used to wear old blue and nothing else but in Music Jam 2008 he changed to wearing Dark Blue and a Brown Cowboy Hat. During Music Jam 2011, G Billy and the rest of the band changed their dressing styles to the kind of music they like. *There is a level 8 Card-Jitsu card of him, along with a Level 9 Fire Card-Jitsu Power Card of him, along with the rest of the Penguin Band. *He often speaks internet slang. *According to a Club Penguin staff member, his favorite drink is root beer! Gallery G Billy's In-game Avatar df.png|G Billy old look in-game. Penguin_Band_(2011) - Copy.png|G Billy new look in-game. G Billy's Player Card G billy card new.png|G Billy's old Player Card. G Billy Playercard.png|G Billy's New Player Card G Billy (Penguin Band) Backgrounds Background!!@@.jpg|G Billy's (Penguin Band) first background. Juatinanoth.jpg|G Billy's (Penguin Band) second background. new penguin baand.PNG|G Billy's (Penguin Band) third background. G Billy Signature G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new Signature. G Billy on buddy list GBillyBuddyList.png GBillyOnline.png G Billy Spotted Spider_g_billys.png|G Billy spotted during the Music Jam. Penguin band4455.PNG|G Billy spotted during the Music Jam 2011. G_Billy_Preforming_Make_your_Mark_Ultimate_Jam.png|G Billy spotted during Make Your Mark: The Ultimate Jam. Others File:G-billyinfo.png|G Billy in the Club Penguin Times. Gbillyiceberg.JPG|G Billy performing at the Ice Berg. G Billy Bio.png|A biography of G Billy. G Billy Stamp.png|G Billy's new stamp. G Billy6677.PNG|G Billy performing at the Iceberg with his band in Music Jam 2011. penguinband10.png|G Billy playing his flute. penguinband5.png|G Billy smiling. External Links *Possibly G Billy's Player Card swf? Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Club Penguin Category:Meetable Character